villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Douglas Davenport
Douglas Davenport is the younger brother of Donald Davenport, the uncle of Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase and the main antagonist turned supporting protagonist of the Disney XD series Lab Rats. He is Adam, Bree and Chase's real creator; it was also him who created Marcus. History In his whole childhood, Douglas had dealt with emotional abuse, by his big brother Donald, and living under his shadow. His parents also favoured Donald over him, and always gave him all the attention. Living under his brother's shadow his whole life, had twisted Douglas slightly, to the point of becoming obsessed, with getting the upper-hand of Donald. At some point over seventeen years ago, he and Donald started Davenport Industries, together they worked on bionic technology, to allow robots to do things humans couldn't do. However knowing robots would burn out quickly, he went behind Donald's back and genetically made three humans, then implemented the Bionic technology into the children. These "children" were Adam, Bree, and Chase. The Bionic technology was never meant for humans, thus why they'd glitch. Douglas planned to use them as Bionic super soldiers and sell them off to the highest bidder, be they warlords or dictators. Discovering his brothers evil plan, Donald took the children away from him. Douglas faked his death to escape from the authorities (and their mother). Donald took Adam, Bree, and Chase in and was unable to remove there Bionics, raised them as his own, knowing if he raised them right, he make sure they would use there bionic powers for good rather than evil as his brother had intended. Douglas returned, planning to take back Adam, Bree and Chase. He created Marcus, a robot infused with all their Bionic powers, highly advanced. And sent him in to befriend them so he could catch them. However Douglas' nephew Leo not liking Marcus kept interfering with there plans. He had Marcus set up a spy camera in Davenports lab so he could keep an eye on them and told Marcus to get them and get rid of Leo. Following Marcus failed attempts, ending with Leo managing to get into his Lab, he angrily berated Marcus, decided now he would take over himself. He hacked Donald's security system and broke into his house, and with Marcus kidnapped Donald. Douglas than berated Donald, and told him he would regain what was rightfully his. Marcus then sent a message to Adam, Bree and Chase telling them he had Donald. Leo warned them that Marcus was also Bionic. Breaking in, Douglas met them and told them he was there father. He then trapped Adam, Bree and Chase in Donald's cage, which he rigged to block out there Bionics. Donald then revealed the truth about there origins and that Douglas really was there creator. When asked why he needed them as he had Marcus, he revealed Marcus was just an android, and would burn out before his sixteenth birthday (something he hadn't told him) and thus needed them for his scheme. Leo arrived planning to save them. But Douglas sent Marcus out, telling him to kill Leo, something which he seemed to achieve, however Leo really survived as he was wearing on of Donald's special shirts. The kids refused to go along with his plan, however Douglas revealed they didn't have a choice, as he had set up an override protocol in their Bionic chips, meaning with a push of a button they would become his slaves. However upon trying it, it didn't work. Donald then revealed, he had set up a block around that program years earlier. However Douglas just hacked it, as he was the better programmer. Giving them eight minutes till his program got through. Together they managed to break out, however Douglas (along with Marcus) confronted them. Douglas revealed the program was complete and now he could take control of them. But then Donald kicked the remote out of his hand, onto the platform above. The two brothers descended into a hand to hand fight over the remote, both trained in martial arts they managed to stay as roughly equals. While they did this, the kids took on Marcus, who was more powerful than them and mostly led the fight. Just as it looked like Douglas was winning, Leo busted in with Davenport's robotic suit and Donald managed to destroy Douglas remote, stopping his evil plan. However Marcus still casually took down Leo's suit, revealing a series of blades he planned to cut him open. However in his fury, Adam unlocked on of his secret abilities, letting out a powerful energy blast that caused Douglas's lab to cave in. Realizing the game was up, Douglas ran, abandoning Marcus to die. Disappearing to parts unknown. He returned later on, following Chase being trapped by an avalanche in Antarctica, Douglas traveled around the world and rescued him. Once together he claimed he was not really that evil and tried to corrupt Chase to his side, playing on Chase's problems with his family not giving him his deserved credit, something which he claimed to understand. And also promising to give Chase all his siblings powers as well as his own, explaining as Chase was the youngest, it meant that by the time he built him, he understood Bionics well enough to give him greater upgrades, however Donald took him away before he could. Chase seemingly agrees, and smuggles Douglas into Donald's lab. There he starts the process, Donald, Bree and Adam return. The two confront each other, however Douglas laughs as his plan is complete. However Chase reveals he was only playing along, and the process is actually some useless files. Telling him he would never betray his family, regardless of the power. Acknowledging this Douglas seems to except he's lost. Only for him to pull out a gun to try and kill them with. Chase grabbed Donald's freeze ray and quickly imprisoned him in a block of ice. Donald then planned to ship his brother to a far of warehouse where he would never prose a danger to anyone again. Some time later, Douglas was saved when mysterious Masked, Bionic assistant of him broke into Donald's facility, incapacitated the guards and carried him out. Once recovered, Douglas hacked Donald's computers, deleting everything bringing down Davenport industries, he also hacked Donald's accounts so they were liquidated and all his money was taken. After destroying everything, and causing Donald to lose his house, Douglas then contacted him to gloat. He was a bit annoyed to discover Leo had already figured out it was him behind the events. Afterwards he revealed his plan to take back Adam, Bree and Chase. Donald warned him that if he dared go near them it would be the last thing he did, but Douglas declared they were his. Donald told him he would find them first, but Douglas activated a bomb, blowing up Donald's lab and almost killing Donald and Leo (they managed to jump into the elevator just in time). But leaving them with almost no way of finding Adam, Bree and Chase. In "Sink or Swim" he arrives at the cargo ship Adam, Bree and Chase are hiding on, and posing as Donald appears to save them. He then takes them to his lair, where he reveals the truth, before setting his partner Vector upon them, to disable them. When they wake up he reveals he's now working with Victor Krane, another Billionaire who's funding him in exchange for Douglas bionically enhancing Krane. He then imprisons them in a titanium ring force field, and refuses to reveal his evil plan to them, well aware they would use it against them. After Adam, Bree and Chase escape, Victor criticizes him, but Douglas reveals he restored the Triton program, meaning he can now remotely control them. He then waits till they got home, before taking over and turning them against Donald, Leo and Tasha. Douglas enjoyed toying with them and forcing them to run around, but impatient Vector tells him to kill them already. Douglas complies, but Leo and Donarld manage to break Chase from his control. So Douglas sets Adam and Bree against him. Victor forces Douglas to use lethal force against Chase, however they are defeated when Chase manages to override his control. Vector criticizes him, Douglas reassures him telling him he just has to set it up again, Victor tells him that when he does to use it to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase. Douglas questions this as it wasn't his plan, but Victor declares his plan a failure and now there using his plan leaving Douglas looking unhappy about the change. Later Douglas hacked them again, this time however to warn them about Krane, who had now gone completely insane and made himself unbelievably powerful. However due to his past the other didn't believe him, so later Douglas went to visit Leo at school, to warn him of just how dangerous Krane was. And admitted while he wanted to take back Adam, Bree and Chase and use them for his own plots, he never planned to harm them. However Krane decided that he didn't need Douglas any more, and aware he had visited Leo, he ended there partnership and apparently killed Douglas. However Douglas faked his death, to fool Krane. And later broke in while Krane, was doing battle with Adam, Bree and Chase. He managed to save them with a giant laser, but stopping to explain gave Krane time to knock him down. Despite this Chase saved Douglas from Krane's blast. Weakened Douglas tried to kill Krane, but was distracted by Donald returning, in the confusion Krane escaped. Furious at his brother, Donald held him at gun point and told him to get out, Chase pointed out that he was saved them from Krane, but Douglas reminded them it was him who made Krane a threat. As his brother he let him live, so Douglas left, disappearing to parts unknown. Following Bree smashing her chip, and Donald failing in his attempts to build her a new one. Facing no alternative, Leo managed to track down Douglas (as he had accidentally dialed Leo earlier) he found him working in disguise at a fast food truck, as he was still hiding from Krane. After some prompting he agreed to come and build Bree a new chip. Leo managed to smuggle him into Donald's lab, where he made one and gave it to Bree. Unfortunately it worked to well and she was unable to stop running. Finding him, Donald was furious at Leo, however realizing they had a bigger problem, the two were forced to work together to fix Bree, but were to consumed bickering to come up with a solution. Leo managed to think of using ballistic gel, thus they stopped Bree running and hung her up, while they worked on the chip. Unfortunately her heart rate kept increasing meaning it would eventually kill her. As the two of them were forced to try and find the flaw, after some more bickering, Douglas found the problem one line of the code was faulty, finally working together they managed to fix the code saving Bree. Afterwards however, although grateful, Donald still didn't trust his brother, agreeing Douglas left. However the others talked to him, and Donald finally budged. Meeting up with him the next day, he agreed to give Douglas another chance and let him stay with them. Personality Douglas shares many traits with Donald, both are very arrogant and potentially narcissistic men, both are geniuses and enjoy being dramatic and bragging. However unlike Donald, Douglas is completely ruthless, willing to do just about anything to benefit himself. He had no regards with experimenting on children, enslaving others, using children as weapons and even outright murder, if it benefited him. All he cared about was profit for himself. He had some level care for Marcus his creation, however the two had a strained and at times abusive father son relationship. Douglas had some pride for Marcus's achievements, however he seemed to consider him little more than a weapon, and didn't really care that Marcus wasn't going to last till his sixteenth birthday. Nor did he care about abandoning him in the end. However, deep down, he always cared about the Lab Rats, at least enough that he suggests spending quality time with them when not enslaving them. Even back when he was a truly evil man, Douglas did have a lighter side. He had a child like rivalry with Donald, and sometimes slipped into it while mocking him, such as calling him "Donny," which he hated, while Donald called him "Doggie", in return. He was also somewhat envious of his older brother, and its implied that envy helped drive him to evil. As he stated himself, Douglas never really wanted to hurt anyone, but just wanted to get back at Donald for constantly giving him the upper-hand, and only fought the rest of the family for getting in his way. Unfortanetly, constantly thinking about revenge had turned him into a madman, which also resulted in attempting to take over the world, to become superior to Donald. However, Douglas has notably changed his evil ways since "Sink or Swim". He not only helped the Lab Rats defeat Krane, but he also helped Bree get bionic again. Afterwards, Douglas truly redeems himself and puts his hatred towards Donald behind him. Now, he lives with the family, and tries his best to make up for his formerly villainous intentions, though he still doesn't have any morals. Trivia * Douglas wants Victor Krane to interact with him to keep his plans from getting boring, possibly meaning that he misses Marcus. Seen in episode Sink or Swim, Douglas pats Krane on the back and Krane looks at him very seriously. And Douglas said in Sink or Swim, "Time to have some fun! Chest bump!" Douglas chest bumps Krane, but Krane doesn't chest bump back, causing Douglas to land flat on his , back on to the floor. Victor Krane does not like it when Douglas is acting goofy during their plans. According to Douglas, he and Krane were friendly with one another at one point—he stated they went as Brad and Angelina on Halloween. * Unlike his son Marcus who was pure evil, Douglas was more sympathetic and understandable at the time he was a villain, since living under Donald's shadow was pretty much the reason why he did what he did. Marcus, on the other hand, only did things out of fear of Douglas, but didn't even regret doing anything for him, despite how horrible the orders were. Also, Unlike Marcus, Douglas was willing to redeem himself for his own good. ** When Marcus was rebuilt, Douglas abandoning Marcus ultimately caused Marcus to desire revenge against his father. Douglas even regretted what Marcus had become, and even attempted to reason with Marcus to be a family with him again. * Douglas is also a fan of smooth jazz. * As a villain, Douglas never saw himself as a bad person, and didn't see any of the things he did as evil. In fact, he saw Donald as the bad guy for emotionally screwing up his life in the past. He even stated that he's "not that bad of a guy". However, he bordered on extrimism, and became obsessed with revenge, until he realized that family is more important. * Much of the subsequent villains in the series are directly or indirectly a result of his actions. * He doesn't remember any of his kids' birthdays, including Marcus's. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:Stalkers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crackers Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Supervillains Category:Scapegoat Category:Sitcom villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero